<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nagito Komeada’s Cum Dumpster. by M0N0M1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668249">Nagito Komeada’s Cum Dumpster.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N0M1/pseuds/M0N0M1'>M0N0M1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Plushophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N0M1/pseuds/M0N0M1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito Komeada is heartbroken after seeing Hajime with Chiaki, and Monomi tries to comfort him, but what she doesn’t know is that Nagitois also extremely horny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito &amp; Usami | Monomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note form author: "ajsksk please don’t take this seriously! I wrote this because I was bored. Uh yeah enjoy or not idk lol"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finally, Hinata will be mine."<br/>Nagito Komeada looked around the corner. Hajime was there, unaware of Nagito’s presence. Nagito was planning to confess his love to Hajime. Hajime was waiting for someone, and Komeada knew that this was a good to time to talk to Hajime. Just as Nagito was about to take a step towards Hajime, Chikai arrived and started to talk to Hajime. Nagito decided to wait until they were done talking. Ten minutes later. He realized that they were maybe more than friends. They flirted and cracked jokes with each other. This made Nagito angry and heartbroken. Monomi saw this. Her first instinct was to to comfort Nagito Komeada. He was one of her students, after all. <br/>"Are you okay, Komeada?" Monomi said. <br/>Nagito didn’t look at or answer Monomi. Suddenly, went on top of Monomi, casting his shadow over her.<br/>"Huh? What are you doing?" Monomi questioned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monomi the cum dumpster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah-hh~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito pulled out his cock, which was throbbing from horniness.<br/>
"I prepared this cock just for Hajime..." Nagito whispered.<br/>
"Wait! Stop! This is a big no-no! This is against the trip rules!"<br/>
Nagito took off Monomi’s diaper, and he made sure Monomi could not get away. Nagito picked a rusty pair of scissors on the ground, and used them to cut a slit on Monomi’s bare bottom.<br/>
"Ow! That hurts!" Monomi squeaked.<br/>
Nagito continued cutting aggressively, since the scissors were blunt and not well suited for cutting fabric. After a few minutes, he was able to cut a slit in Monomi, her stuffing spilling out. Nagito stuffed his cock in Monomi suddenly, making Monomi let out a loud and sudden moan. Nagito thursted this cock, making Monomi let out multiple moans.<br/>
"P-please...stop...Nag...ito...ah...ahh~" Monomi moaned.<br/>
Nagito bit Monomi’s ears soaking it in saliva.
"IM COMING" Nagito screamed.<br/>
Thick white liquid squirted out of Nagito’s cock, covering Monomi.<br/>
"From now on, you will be my cum dumpster." Nagito said, as he removed his cock from Monomiâ€™s hole.<br/>
"WAIT? WHAT?!?" Monomi screamed.<br/>
Nagito did not respond. Monomi put on her diaper, soaking it with cum, and ran away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>